


Скольжение

by naid, nika_darkness



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drama, Gen, Multiple Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реальность сходит с ума вместе с Санае.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скольжение

На пластмассовом белом стуле сидят два ворона. У первого в клюве зажата стеклянная бусина, круглая, тёмно-янтарная с чернотой; второй хвалится красной дырой вместо глаза.

Сквозь плитку тоже можно смотреть. Глина тает, уходит цвет, остаётся только глазурь — чем не окошко? В него хорошо видно, что на пороге гость.

— О, Кен, привет, проходи. Хочешь кофе? Тебе по старой памяти скину цену, всего 510 иен.

Посетитель молча проходит к стойке. Его монеты шуршат вместо слов хозяина.

— Зачем мне деньги? Вот странный вопрос. А тебе зачем? Ты тоже рамен продаешь втридорога, хотя мог бы раздавать его на улицах.

Нет ответа. Зато есть добрая полуулыбка. Хотя как посмотреть: может, это полу-гримаса.

— Ах, нравится воодушевлять людей? Я обычно для этих целей рисую.

В окошке-плитке бегут облака, пухлые, словно пончики. Натолкнувшись на солнечный луч, они жухнут, буреют, как листья осенью, падают и рассыпаются по мостовой ломкими, звонкими хлопьями пепла.

— Нет, ничего нового нет.

Старого, впрочем, тоже. Всё изменилось, пошло не так. Добродушный миляга Кен давно стал непохожим на себя-прежнего: больше молчит, всегда слушает, задаёт не совсем те вопросы. И почему-то не видит, как льётся вода из стен. Вон, уборщики третий раз отжимают промокшие тряпки, выносят вёдра и ставят их на асфальт.

— Почти месяц. А когда? Сначала — ты сам помнишь, какая шумиха поднялась, потом разбирательства, потом текучка всякая... Три недели, с последней памятной игры.

Кен чертит на стойке луну и звёзды.

— Ну да, раньше рисовал каждую ночь. А теперь не могу. Да и сюжетов толковых нет, крутится в голове всякая математическая чушь, а пытаешься ее схватить — растворяется.

В чашке кофе вскипает пена. Бурлит, вылезает за край; в зале крепко пахнет чернилами, пороховой гарью, озоном, солёной водой, битумом и раскалённым металлом. Сгоревший корабль тонет в ржавой воде.

— Вспоминаю, да. Знаешь, что обиднее всего? Раньше он мне часто снился, а после — как отрезало. А я бы хотел его ещё раз увидеть, хоть во сне, если наяву не получится.

Кен корчит рожу и закрывает глаза.

— Нет, не страшно.

Вывернутые наизнанку звери выглядят гораздо менее привлекательно. Взять хоть того медведя, что третьего дня очутился в подвале и сразу же умер там.

— Да пусть в кошмаре! Перелом позвоночника — красивая смерть, не то что утонуть или свалиться с высоты. Вот там трупы выглядят мерзко.

Пепел от облаков летит вверх. Он похож на гнилые перья и крылышки ночных бабочек.

— Нет, не миф. Когда другого меня казнили за помощь мятежнику — ты, может, не в курсе, что в одном из планов он выжил и доставил всем ещё немало проблем — зрелище было препротивное. Но он ведь это заслужил, ты знаешь. Падший во всех смыслах ангел.

Кто там шевелится под землёй? Это лягушки, да, просто лягушки. Они не мёртвые; плавают под фундаментом, шевелят лапками, смотрят. Во рту самой большой из них круглая чёрно-белая фишка с изображением белки. Зачем Кен сломал её? Память же... Чёрно-белые половинки ползут к окну.

— Вроде не больно. Джош обещал, что всё будет быстро, но немного не рассчитал. Когда мы проходили мимо, он ещё тянулся, пытался выбраться, потом утих.

Кен недовольно морщится, достаёт из кармана лимон, берёт длинный поварской ножик. Отрезав большой кусок — почему же он пахнет кедровой смолой? — деловито подносит его к правому глазу и смотрит через лимонный монокль на отрубленный указательный палец, когда-то давивший на спусковой крючок пистолета.

— Я не прощался. Зачем? Я ведь сразу знал, что придется его убить.

Да, Кен тоже об этом знал. И смолчал.

— Разумеется.

Чашка уже пуста; Кен лучится самодовольством и прячет лимон под стойку. Сосредоточенно машет рукой и глядит на часы.

— О, жаль. А я хотел расспросить, как там ребята. У меня они не появляются — наверное, родители не дают денег на карманные расходы, а сидеть здесь и ничего не брать им неловко.

Большие мясные мухи летают над головами троих детей, мирно спящих в подвале на полосатой оранжево-красной циновке. Изо рта мальчика выползает белёсый опарыш; его жирный хвост извивается, щекоча посиневшие губы.

— Ну да, понимаю, дела. Беги. А я буду звонить в санитарную службу — тут, наверное, сдохла под полом крыса. Гнилью тянет и тянет, этот запах меня уже преследует, недели три, наверное.

Кен улыбается.

— Ты не чувствуешь? Странно.

Кен тает и расплывается, словно фигурка из шоколада, забытая в жаркий полдень. Полурастёкшись, он медленно тащится к двери.

— Ладно, спасибо, что зашёл.

Ангел ангелу глаз не вырвет.


End file.
